


the fate of white clothes is to eventually turn yellow

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, gag title but not a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Mayoi and Shinobu make inappropriate use of a practice room.First chapter is mainly kink + set up with second being more explicit.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this very quickly to keep up with my accidental trend of monthly mayoshino's so i couldn't fit in everything i wanted to.. hence why i intend to get back to it and add more fucky with a second chapter. apologies for basic mistakes if i didn't edit very well in my rush. 
> 
> don't read if you don't like piss that's what omorashi means u have been warned. i was enabled to write more piss cannot and will not be stopped.

It was particularly convenient for Shinobu that he had a boyfriend who loved to guide and train others to improve, not only did it mean he had a good excuse to spend more time with Mayoi within their busy schedules but he was able to make some real growth as an idol.

He wasn’t as far as to be negative of his abilities but he was just as aware as each of his unit mates that Ryuseitai-N had to work extra hard to prove itself. The much more considerable talent of Chiaki and Kanata had been a big selling point for them the past year and while that had been fine when they were newbies only just finding their feet on stage they couldn’t rely on their seniors forever.

Mayoi had been flustered and caught off guard by the request, of course he didn’t mind though he seemed pretty nervous around how much faith Shinobu was putting in him.

Those kinds of qualities of his were cute, making Shinobu much more fond of him being flustered than he was of his more embarrassing, excitable behaviour. The behaviour which is what usually made others question if Shinobu was safe dating him in the first place. Of course he was, and he knew better than anyone what kind of person Mayoi really was but he was still a lot to be on the receiving end of at times since Shinobu himself was rather shy.

Mayoi took practice seriously, a serious work ethic that had quickly been infectious and before Shinobu knew it hours were flying by.

His stamina had improved a lot over a year of experience as an idol but it was still one of Shinobu’s weak spots, one he was determined to make decent progress on which is why they booked the practice room for such a long time.

Shinobu was energetic but because he was smaller than most of his companions wider strides took more out of him and he ate less which meant he had less energy to burn. There were still moments he was envious of Midori’s build but understood him being the way he was had its strong points as well. 

Not just on the athletic front, where his body was quick and nimble and getting better all the time at feats of acrobatics but also for a particular reason. Maybe it was strange for him to be proud of it now but Shinobu knew it was part of what made him so attractive to Mayoi and he liked not being viewed as a child but someone attractive he could engage with as an equal.

That peace Shinobu felt along with his serious dedication to make the most of their practice session had contributed to not only him being able to ignore the building exhaustion in his body but also another bodily need that started to nag at him after each bottle of water he drained quickly so he could keep going.

“Our time will be running out soon… We should probably tidy up.” Mayoi suggested with a nervous energy about him now that things were nearing their end. 

Something Shinobu had picked up pretty quick on is that Mayoi was a little clingy, he’d want to find an excuse to extend the amount of time they spent with each other. It was something that sounded like it could get annoying but he always took no for an answer and besides, it wasn’t so bad to have someone want to be with him. Shinobu had so often been alone before coming to Yumenosaki, he couldn’t say he hated the change.

Shinobu nodded, giving him a smile and feeling warm as Mayoi gave a shy smile back.

He was tired enough Shinobu couldn't help not jumping up immediately, he realized he might have overdone it a bit. 

Observant as ever Mayoi quietly moved over, on his knees to join Shinobu on the floor.

"Are you okay? You didn't strain anything did you?" Mayoi asked, a hand hovering in the air as though contemplating reaching out.

Shinobu decided to meet him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, only tired. Ehe my body is aching as proof of our hard work." Shinobu told him, reassuring Mayoi without having to ask his worries.

While he'd used the word ache the more Shinobu became aware of his body the less he felt it was right. There was still a definitely growing heaviness of his muscles but there was another sensation evident in his body.

It only took a bit of thought before Shinobu had realized that it was his bladder, overly full and after being neglected for so long was getting ready to burst. 

He felt ashamed of not noticing and getting to this point, unconsciously squeezing at Mayoi's hand that he was still holding.

"Chief?" Mayoi said, worry for him still present and clear on his face.

"S-Sorry I think I need to get to the bathroom first." Shinobu told him honestly, letting go and pulling himself up off his feet and feeling his gut lurch from the sudden movements.

Now that Shinobu was so aware of it the sensation was impossible to ignore and it was making his anxiety spike. 

Mayoi looked alarmed, hands reaching out as if to chase after Shinobu's hands but didn't forcibly hold them.

He was biting his lip nervously, "I thought so… During practice you were picking up your pace and twitching your leg a lot more." Mayoi admitted.

Shinobu flushed, mind jumping to that particular interest of Mayoi's and letting out an embarrassed noise, "Mayoi-dono did you not say anything on purpose?"

Mayoi's eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing, gaze averting.

"I- I'm sorry I'm reprehensible. Sorry I'm such a disaster. Chief just had such a cute expression I…" Mayoi's voice kicked up in pitch as he scrambled to apologize, unable to really excuse himself.

Shinobu felt the red continue to spread across his features, he didn't know if he wanted to scold him or just brush it off as something that probably wouldn't change about Mayoi. 

He didn't have any intention of indulging his boyfriend in a public facility, but right as Shinobu had his mind made up to continue on his way to the bathroom his legs started to feel shaky.

A panic took over Shinobu as he couldn't think about anything else but trying to control his body, but moving so suddenly seemed to have broken the damn and his insides had decided they'd had quite enough of storing a full bladder.

"N-No- Mayoi-dono." Shinobu said, without thought addressing the other in the room wanting to tell him to look away. It was horrifying to just genuinely have an accident in front of him.

As much as Mayoi usually listened to his requests and maybe because he hadn't finished making it the long haired boy only quickly scrambled forward. He moved like he was an animal, fine with staying down on his fours just desperate to get a better view.

If Mayoi wouldn't look away then Shinobu would have to. The second year was squeezing his eyes shut trying to let his mind focus on anything but was actually happening - and clearly failing because he was crying and flustered. 

It was nothing but uncomfortable, any relief Shinobu was feeling about releasing the piss quickly being beaten down with more distracting thoughts about how strong the smell was and the disgusting way the now wet fabric of his pants was clinging to his legs. 

Shinobu didn't like it, but he knew he was alone with that sentiment, gasping as he felt hands cling to his legs. When Shinobu reluctantly peaked open his eyes he caught the sight of Mayoi who was now crouched before him having absolutely no hesitation before crawling into the puddle of urine at his feet. 

Shinobu muttered his name, nerves increasing again even though he knew Mayoi would be the last one to judge him. Even though part of him wanted to tell him to go away he didn't, instead reaching his hands out to rest on Mayoi's shoulders for support.

His legs didn’t want to hold him, so Shinobu ended up falling under his own wait anyway, joining Mayoi in the puddle feeling overwhelmed by the stench and warmth that was quickly becoming further discomforting coldness.

Shinobu leaned forward, deciding to comfort himself by burying his face into Mayoi’s chest. He was still shaking, the change in position had only made the stream leaving him stronger. For a small boy he was really able to store quite a lot. 

Mayoi was whispering some kind of sweet nothing to try to soothe him, Shinobu wasn’t focusing enough to really catch the words but was comforted a lot by the gentle treatment. 

A reluctant moan slipped past his lips as Mayoi slipped a sneaky hand up to the front of his pants. Shinobu could hear the excited noise from his partner as he intentionally got his hand soaked, having flinched and looked down to see that familiar glove feeling over his dick at the most soaked part of his pants as he finally seemed to run out.

Curiosity peaked and Shinobu averted his gaze down, not very surprised to find Mayoi noticeably hard. He sighed before the sound contorted into another breathy moan as Mayoi worked up the nerve to grab at him more firmly.

“Mayoi-dono… You…” Shinobu whined, but the way Mayoi flinched and stopped ready to retract his hand at any moment made him feel secure and all he could do was shake his head. He may not be able to fully understand Mayoi and share all his interests but he knew that part of loving him meant to love all his eccentricities too. 

“We didn’t have the room all that much longer… Just remember that.” Shinobu shyly gave his consent, heart flipping at the way Mayoi’s face lit up and he leant in to deeply kiss him. 

He was nodding clumsily while kissing him, not wanting to move away from those lips he felt so lucky to have permission to touch. Mayoi’s legs were either side of him by this point, pinning him in place and keeping them firmly in the mess Shinobu made. It was in this moment Shinobu realized even if Mayoi was agreeing there was a large chance he wasn’t going to feel satisfied anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> less pee in this chapter and more sex but alas

Shinobu could feel his hips twitching up, more than happy to give in to and chase the pleasure Mayoi was offering as his older boyfriend groped him. Shinobu’s body was acting a lot more shameless than he felt, something that of course only increased his embarrassment.

The wetness in his pants was quickly becoming cold and uncomfortable, a feeling he couldn’t ignore especially with Mayoi not giving him a chance to get up. The sound it made as Mayoi pushed and rubbed through the fabric made his face burn more. He knew it likely wasn’t as loud as it felt but it still just added another reason for Shinobu to be shuddering.

Not that he was considering pushing Mayoi off, once he got excited Shinobu found it hard to shut him back down again and as gross as it was now he knew Mayoi would make him feel even better to make up for it.

Stuttering moans from Shinobu’s mouth were continuously swallowed up by Mayoi who was acting like if their lips were separated he’d stop breathing altogether.

Mayoi's hands finally moved to start freeing his bottom half from the soaking layers, starting to push them down but not wanting to move away from kissing Shinobu long enough to pull them off completely. 

"Mayoi-dono… Off…" Shinobu requested, turning his head to get away from the other's intoxicating lips to make his request.

Mayoi whimpered, hands freezing and pulling himself up off Shinobu. The second year flushed, realizing quickly he made his partner think he wanted him to stop.

Shinobu shook his head, feeling his eyes tearing up fresh at how exposed and needy he felt. He wanted Mayoi to make his head spin, to drown him in pleasure. “Mayoi-dono… I meant my pants off… Please. I need it, de gozaru.” He whined.

There was a slight jump to his figure, caught off guard but his mood immediately approving at the reassurance. Mayoi needed a lot of patience and words of affirmation but Shinobu didn’t mind, especially when the result was seeing Mayoi so happy with a momentary confidence in what he was doing.

With a call of “Chief~!” Mayoi ducked in to kiss Shinobu again, the younger let his eyes clothes while focusing on the feeling of Mayoi finally peeling the rest of his pants off. He only opened his eyes to meet his eyes again when he felt his underwear go with it, breathing out in relief.

Mayoi was staring at him in awe like he hadn’t gotten to witness Shinobu like this many times before. He was starting to oversalvate, drool slipping down from the corner of his mouth as he reached out to feel Shinobu’s skin like he was starved.

At some point Mayoi had taken his gloves off so the direct skin to skin content made him hasp as Mayoi had resettled himself between Shinobu’s legs. Mayoi was definitely a leg man — it was one of those things that he never explicitly said but was easy to guess once you noticed how much attention he paid.

“Was that better? Is this better?” Mayoi asked, hands holding Shinobu’s legs up and taking a long breath in of the urine heavy smell. Shinobu really wanted to just shower but that would come later.

Shinobu whimpered rather than answering him, a noise that quickly changed to a moan as he felt those lips now attacking his thighs. He was sucking and biting at them, warm tongue peeking out and wetting the skin. He was no doubt leaving marks, his teeth always did. Luckily Ryuseitai never had the kind of costumes that cut off so high so he didn’t protest.

Mayoi’s mouth wasn’t stopping and instead only continued to move further up until he was nipping at Shinobu’s hips. He hissed, body doing an embarrassing almost wiggle from the position he was held. His lips formed a pout as he noticed the sparkling gleam to Mayoi’s eyes.

His legs were finally adjusted again so he could hook his feet over Mayoi’s shoulders. Shinobu felt a small spark of anxiety from the position, knowing he was vulnerable and in Mayoi's hands. It wasn't a matter of not trusting his partner, just a reality that being intimate no matter how many times you have done so before could still be scary.

His slightly shaky hands reached out to grab the hair on Mayoi's head, easing up himself hearing Mayoi let out an excited moan as the strands were tugged at. The reminder Mayoi was feeling good too and was just as anxious to be pleasured by him in return.

Shinobu’s hips canted up again, a fresh burst of need filling his body and making his cock ache as Mayoi’s lips enveloped the head of his cock. He was focused sucking at the skin, the younger boy shivered as he felt Mayoi’s tongue reaching out further and giving sweet friction. 

The ninja’s fingers clung in tighter to his partner’s hair, a silent plead for him to take in more. Though he half suspected rather than any kind of teasing Mayoi’s intention was just to taste what was left from him urinating himself.

Mayoi didn’t leave him on edge long, obediently taking more of the length in his throat, moaning around him eagerly as he sucked. Shinobu made a hand fly back to his mouth so he could cover up his own moans despite the look it made Mayoi give him.

Shinobu gave a lot for Mayoi but he was still quite a shy boy after all. 

Rather than reaching up after him to free the sounds he was earning from Shinobu, a hand spread his cheeks making the younger’s eyes widen. Mayoi hesitated, and when Shinobu didn’t move to discourage or tell him not to he continued and slipped a wet finger into his hole. Shinobu wasn’t sure when he had gotten lube and wondered if that meant his partner had come to this practice expectant or if it was the other side of perverseness in which he just had it on him at all times.

He didn’t think about it much harder, quickly finding himself overwhelmed with pleasure as having two of his most sensitive areas played with at once.

Mayoi’s one finger had quickly escalated to two, smoothly moving in and out of him. He knew Shinobu’s insides well by this point, knowing where to reach and touch and just how easily his insides spread to welcome him.

Shinobu ripped at Mayoi’s hair, body rocking and legs tightening to tug Mayoi even more down his length. Shinobu wasn’t quite endowed enough to choke him so Mayoi eagerly swallowed up the throbbing cock.

Mayoi was incessant, throat closing around him and fingers scissoring in and out, Shinobu had stopped being able to cover his reactions at some point he didn’t remember reaching and cried out as he climaxed. 

Shinobu’s eyes were cloudy and half lidded but he could still see Mayoi’s flushed face and feel the way he swallowed around him to make sure he didn’t lose a single drop.

“I… I’ve been blessed by Shinobu-kyun’s sweet juices.” Mayoi giggled after pulling off. Shinobu twitched a couple times as he felt Mayoi’s fingers were still inside him, stroking his walls slowly. 

Shinobu whined, shaking his head a bit and with an apologetic yell Mayoi obediently pulled them out. 

Mayoi finally moved Shinobu’s legs, settling him back down on the floor properly even though Shinobu appreciated the solid ground being returned to the puddle he made didn’t feel so pleasant.

With nervous eyes Mayoi opened and closed his mouth a couple times, finally spitting out what was on his mind. “Sh- Chief said we don’t have long so I prioritized him but uhm…”

Shinobu sat up, eyes catching sight of Mayoi’s very obviously bulging pants and shyly smiled at him. 

He nodded, “We shouldn’t take up much more time… But you can be quick, can’t you?” Shinobu asked.

Mayoi’s eyes lit up again, almost squishing the younger to embrace him. “An angel~ Perfection in human form I’m unworthy.” He squealed.

His fingers went down for Shinobu’s hole again but the ninja quickly reached down to grap his wrist and stop him. “Do you have a condom?” Mayoi’s flushed silence and looking away answered him. 

“Then… Just settle with my legs while we’re here.” Shinobu insisted, lay back down and lifted his legs, folding them up over him and waiting. 

Mayoi watched him for a moment as if waiting for him to take it back but finally Shinobu heard the sound of his zip and soon found new warmth between his legs.

“Mayoi-dono is this good?” Shinobu asked, trying to be casual and pretend his face wasn’t burning red as he closed his legs around the length.

Mayoi let out a shaky breath, mouth staying open and eyes glittering. “Shinobu-kyun… Shinobu-kyun is the best… Your skin is so soft and perfect…” He cooed, hips swinging back and forth to experience how it felt. 

He whined, stopping only to put more wetness between those legs so he could thrust more smoothly. Shinobu ignored that it most definitely was not the feeling of more lube but urine that had been scooped up from under him and coated back onto his legs.

Shinobu watched him with a dazed expression. He squeaked a little with every moan Mayoi made feeling so incredibly lewd at each sound the action made and the sight of his partner’s cock going back and forth.

Mayoi wasn’t one to take his time, having probably over excited himself at all the other sensations he’d gotten to indulge in quickly releasing after thrusting into him a number of times. 

Mayoi stayed hunched over him, Shinobu keeping his legs closed around him and was back to covering his face. He was covered in so many more liquids than he had expected to come into contact with when inviting Mayoi to help him practice but was realizing this was always a possible outcome with someone as excitable as Mayoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i chickened out of a full sex scene i'm still building my smut writing confidence but this was the thrilling conclusion of more mayoshino pee.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find more stuff like this and just to support my writing over on twitter @madayuzu


End file.
